Team Tammar
Team Tammar is a group of heroes controlled by Tammar whom are destined to undergo an epic battle against the enemies, Team Oprah. Story An event happened that caused multiple univereses to join together. This event was known as Infinite Universal Crisis. Tammar was just a simple minded guy who didn't ask for much. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Tammar had lost everything, his family, his home, his sexy girlfriend until he met up with a hero named Kid Flash. Kid Flash had explained to Tammar that the evil spirit who ordered the attack on his home was the disgusting Oprah. Ever since, Tammar has promised that he will do whatever it takes to make Oprah feel the same pain that Tammar had felt that day. Now he and Kid Flash have been assembling a team of heroes that will eventually kill Oprah and his team of characters. Kid Flash and Tammar met up with Argit. He said he had tips on top notch people to recruit, but it would cost them. They had to steal a valuable engine for him, and at the end, he said that he himself is valuable. Furious with this, Tammar raged, but Kid Flash convinced him to recruit Argit because he proved himself worthy. The three members travelled to space to meet up with Diamondhead. They asked him to join the team. Diamondhead agreed because he also shares a hatred of Oprah. They travelled back to Earth, where they met TMNT member Donatello. After the event, he got seperated with the rest of his team. He agreed to join until he finds the rest of the team. The team then met Robin and Superboy. They claimed not finding any other Teen Titan members or Justice League members until they saw Kid Flash now. Kid Flash told them he faced the same issue. He convinced them to join the team. On the way, Tammar finds a tricky smart quick naked molerat. He kept him as he thought he could benefit the team. He called him Rufus. They then find Gwen and Ester who found Squirtle and Blue. They claimed they could not contact Ben or the Plumbers or anyone. They decided to join the team. Kid Flash suggests Flash for help and Tammar agrees. Kid Flash contacts Flash and tells him to get as much help as he can. Flash comes with only Nightwing baring the same problem as Kid Flash, Superboy, and Robin. The team then finds Mystery Inc. members Daphne, Fred, and Scooby. They said they lost their friends Shaggy and Velma. Tammar invites them to join the team after he learns of their mystery solving skills. The team then encounter Rex Salazar. He said he's lost from Providence. Again. Due to his abilites, he joins the team and he also says he wants to have fun. The team then meet Superman and Iron Man who were arguing. Superboy told Superman to join and defeat Oprah's team. Iron Man claims he couldn't find any Avengers and because he suspects Oprah is planning something big. They then find Mike Wazowski who's desperatley confused. They tell him to join and he agrees because he's afraid they'd beat him up. Spider-man, Captain America, and Hawkeye all join then. They then find Gwen, Geoff, Duncan, Lindsay, Heather, and DJ who all decide to join as they believe some other members might be with Oprah. They find Wonder Woman who was with Red Robin, Impulse, and Red Hood. They also join. They also find Puss in Boots who decides to join. They also find Numbuh 1. They encounter Deadpool, Human Torch, Wolverine, Doctor Strange, and Black Widow. After all that searching, Team Tammar was formed. They were ready to battle Team Oprah. Members *Tammar - Leader *Argit *Diamondhead *Kid Flash *Donatello *Robin *Superboy *Rufus *Ester *Gwen Tennyson *Squirtle *Blue *Flash *Nightwing *Daphne *Fred *Scooby *Rex Salazar *Superman *Iron Man *Mike Wazowski *Spider-man *Captain America *Hawkeye *Gwen *Geoff *Duncan *Lindsay *Heather *DJ *Wonder Woman *Puss in Boots *Deadpool *Human Torch *Wolverine *Doctor Strange *Black Widow *Numbuh 1 *Red Robin *Impulse *Red Hood Category:Team Tammar